


That cheating heart

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Revenge Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Honey finds out Mustard is cheating on her, so Victor comforts her with sex.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Mitsuba | Honey
Kudos: 2





	That cheating heart

“YOU BASTARD!” Victor jumped as he heard someone shouting, as he made his way too the Dojo he saw Honey, before he could say hello she just ran by Victor, tears streaming down her face as she fled towards the water temple, Victor Followed, very concerned on the Matrons well being.

Seeing the usual Dojo guard no where too be found, Victor ran upstairs hearing Honey howl in anguish, ‘What has happened?’ though Victor reaching the poor woman, he saw her huddled up in a ball, crying her eyes out, putting a hand on her shoulder Victor spoke up “Honey? You okay?”  
“NO!” she screamed, her make up running down her face, Victor sat next too her, putting a hand on her shoulder “Tell me what happened Honey, maybe I can help”  
Honey gulped as she spoke “I S-saw Mustard on our b-bed” Victor nodded as Honey continued “N-naked having that Klara WHORE SUCKING HIS COCK!” Honey was suddenly shouting and stomping around the room “Why? Why would the cunt cheat on me? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?” Honey went back into her ball sobbing “I must be past my prime, no one would want this old slag”

Victor pulled her into a hug, Honey gulping a little as Victor whispered in her ear “I don’t think you’re an old slag, I think you’re a sexy milf”  
Honey calmed a little, someone thought she was sexy? “Y-you think I’m sexy?” Victor nodded  
VIctor smiled as Honey cleaned her face up “you are sexy Honey, Mustard is a cunt for going after Klara, I’m sure she is toxic goods” Honey laughed at the toxic joke, seeing Victor in a new light she pulled Victor into a hug and started kissing him, her lips gently touching Victors as her tongue duelled with his, breaking the kiss they were joined by a drool trail, both smirking as they threw their clothes off.

Victor got a good look at her naked body as the matron moved too the boys cock and sucked, making Victors cock get excited too fuck the Matron, massaging her pussy Victor smirked as he got her good and ready for a good shag.

Fucking her in missionary position Victor was holding Honey close too him, grunting as he shoved his cock in and out off her tight milfy pussy, Honey howling in pleasure as Victor fucked her, making the woman feel like a goddess! Soon Victor was reaching his orgasm, Honey just kissed him as he orgasmed, pouring all her love for him into the kiss.

Getting Honey too rest on a pillar Victor took her doggy style, making sure Honey was treated like the sexy goddess she deserved too be, Victor pumped his cock into her tight pussy and finally cummed all inside, her, lowering the woman onto the mat and kissed her “I’ll make sure your treated right” 

After the divorce papers came in, Mustard left in a huff, clearly mad he was being thrown out off the Dojo he worked on, but as the papers show Honey owns eighty percent, he supposed this was karma for fucking Klara ‘shouldn’t have fucked that toxic girl’ mumbled Mustard as he left for Kanto.

Honey smiled as she set to reopen the Dojo with her new husband, her son wasn’t happy with his new stepdad, but Honey didn’t care she had a new man in her life, and Klara’s accident being forced too breed with the Muks was hushed up, all that had hurt Honey were now gone and Victor made sure she was never betrayed ever again.

END

My third Honey/Victor not as good as the others in my opinion but its okay.


End file.
